cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Italian Yankees
|connectedresources = }} =News Update= 2008 July July 25, 2008: Post-war update March March 1, 2008: NewYY1 wins first election by default. March 1, 2008: GATO High Court election results posted. January January 1, 2008: GATO High Court election results posted. 2007 December December 12, 2007: Bankcollection update. December 2, 2007: Nation States history added. December 1, 2007: CURRENTLY BANK COLLECTING! DAY 8! Started November 24, ending expected on December 12. =Cybernations Information= Italian Yankees is a growing, under developed, and ancient nation at 860 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Italian Yankees work diligently to produce Sugar and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Italian Yankees is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Italian Yankees to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Italian Yankees allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Italian Yankees believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Italian Yankees has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Italian Yankees has no definite position on trade relations. =History= Nation States Era Prior to its formation on Planet Bob, IY was a nation on Nation States. The nation of IY remained active on Nation States for most of 2005 and became defunct toward the beginning of 2007. During IY's two and a half year existence in Nation States, IY had three stints as Region Delegate. Once in the small region of the Armpit, and twice as the rather large region of New York. Yes, I am tooting my own horn. Following IY's formation on Cyber Nations, in early 2006, the IY of Nation States became more and more inactive. When Great War 3 broke out, the attention shifted completely to Cyber Nations IY, and Nation States IY became purged. Cyber Nations Era Miliary Fought in Great War 2, Great War 3, and the Unjust War. As a result of both Great Wars, IY was nearly ZI'd on both occasions. During the time between Great War 3 and the Unjust War, IY fought against a number of rogue nations who attacked other GATO nations. Outside of victories over rogue nations, the Unjust War became IY's greatest military victory in its approximate 450 day history. Following the Unjust War, military decreased from 9,000 to 7,000, and the tanks and missiles were removed to save on bills. All level 9 aircrafts were purchased before 500 tech was need to purchase. Following the bankcollect, Italian Yankees increased the number of troops from approximately 7000 to 8528. Following 30,000 citizens, IY will build the military to 30% of the working population during peace time. Following the 3,999.99 bankcollect, IY will build up their tanks to 10% of their troops size. Example: Currently there are 10,800 troops, meaning there will be 1,080 tanks. During war time, those number will double. When the 4,999.99 bankcollect his passed, IY will begin buying cruise missiles, limiting itself to 50 just before the upkeep cost for missiles triples. The current troop level has been increased to 70%, with the tanks totaling 10% of the troop level, and a full stock of cruise missiles. Politics Following reconstruction of the Unjust War, IY attempted to run for GATO's congress twice in August and in September, losing both times. Following the losses, the position of trade secretary opened up. IY Served as GATO's trade secretary from October 11 to early November. IY resigned as trade secretary to focus on bank collecting. IY has made a decision not to run for political office within GATO until 2008. NewYY1 is currently running for the High Court of GATO for the January and February 2008 terms. During these debates, and even earlier, NewYY1 expressed ideas to starting his own alliance. Plans for this alliance will not be revealed until December 2008, however. For the January and February terms for High Court of GATO, IY finished in 5th place receiving 5 voters. Four votes down from facing a run off, and five votes down from winning one of three positions. While teaching as an instructor for GATO's trading course, NewYY1 will remove himself from the political spotlight until he leaves that position. Following two unsuccessful campaigns for the Domestic Affairs position in GATO, NewYY1 is now turning is focus towards the High Court. High Court Justice: March/April 2008 Term Due to the fact that there are three High Court positions in GATO, with only two other candidates running, NewYY1 wins a position by default for the March/April term. During his term as High Court Justice; NewYY1 prefers to punish guilty nations by forcing them to pay steep fines, as opposed to suspending them or banning them altogether. NewYY1 believes that the steep fines would help GATO's Growth Program and help young nations mature more quickly. Economy Currently bankcollecting for the 2,000 infrastructure increased upkeep cost. IY is currently in day 8 of bank collecting. Day 19 is expected to be on December 12, 2007. With 13,538 taxpaying citizens paying $47.71, the amount of back taxes is expected to be 12,272,061.62. Before bankcollecting IY saved enough to pay for 19 days worth of bills, as well as enough to destroy the 5 labor camps and replace them with factories. After the 19 days of bankcollecting, the nation of Italian Yankees increased it's infrastructure to 2979.99. Two purchases away from the 3000 infrastructure increased upkeep cost. NewYY1, plans to bankcollect again following the savings of 19 days worth of bills, for the infrastructure upkeep increase for 3000 infrastructure. NewYY1 has cancelled any plans for a bankcollect, and bought enough infrastructure to get him passed the increase. A 3999.99 infrastructure bankcollect will occur as opposed to the 2999.99 bankcollect. Prior to the bankcollect, NewYY1 will improve IY's technology to 10% of the nation's infrastructure, which is slightly less than 400. Currently IY is now bankcollecting until he buys a stock market, a social security system, and has saved up an undisclosed amount known only to the members of GATO. With the troop level increase, the average population per mile jumped to above 70. As a result of this, NewYY1 bought land for a total of 2,000. Positions Held Nation States UN Region Delegate of The Armpit UN Region Delegate of New York'(2)' Cyber Nations GATO Trade Secretary: October 2007 - November 2007 GATO Mentor: November 2007 GATO Trade Instructor: January 2008 GATO High Court Judge: March 2008 - June 2008 Medals Awarded GATO Medals FOK Campaign Medal - GATO/FOK War http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Unjust_War#GATO_v_FOK Bronze Star - The Unjust War Zero Infrastructure Medal - GATO-1V War